


Deprisa.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Scott recibe un mensaje interesante de Stiles.Se apresura a llegar hacia él.





	Deprisa.

Scott ha recibido un mensaje bastante extraño de Stiles, donde simplemente pone: “mi casa está sola, y yo estoy solo también.” No sabe lo que ocurre, pero Scott se encuentra ya sobre su moto, conduciendo hacia la casa de los Stilinski.

Aparca y se sorprende ver que está toda a oscuras, pero claramente escucha el latido del corazón de su compañero, latiendo fuerte y rápido por la emoción. Scott entra con su propia llave y sigue el corazón de Stiles hasta su cuarto, encontrándoselo en su cama, arrodillado y con unas lindas orejas de zorro en su cabeza, y una cola que sale del bajo de su columna vertebral. 

Scott no sabe que hacer, porque nunca ha visto a su compañero transmutado, sabiendo que sabe hacerlo desde que se transformó en un lindo zorro. La mirada de Stiles es baja, pero la levanta de forma lenta y seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo al lobo.

—Hola Scotty. —Saluda con voz baja Stiles, nada propio del pequeño zorro frente a él, está actuando de una forma sumisa y suave que… ¡Que está volviendo loco a su lado alpha y a su lobo en sí! —¿Quieres jugar con un zorro?

—No, quiero comerme al zorro. —Dice Scott, con sus ojos rojos brillando porque su lado animal está al límite, gruñendo casi imperceptiblemente. Stiles extiende una mano, y Scott no tarda en agarrarla y tirar de su zorro para que choque contra su pecho. —Que precioso estás con estas lindas orejitas, y tu linda colita.

Stiles se sonroja y deja que Scott acaricie la cola peluda y rojiza que sale de la espalda baja de su compañero, luego sube y acaricia una de las orejas, percatando como la respiración de Stiles cambia y se traga un gemido suave.

—S-son un poco sensibles, podrías… ¿Podrías no tocarlas mucho? —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, y al ver la sonrisa del alpha, sabe que no debería haber preguntado eso, porque Scott acaricia las dos orejas al mismo tiempo, luego coloca a Stiles en la cama y deja una de sus piernas entre las suyas para que pueda restregarse, cosa que el pequeño zorrito hace con ansias mientras Scott acaricia sus orejas animales.

El compañero del alpha se corre solo por la fricción, y se acurruca contra el pecho de Scott, ronroneando por las atenciones de Scott. Claramente más tranquilo por las atenciones de su compañero.

—Quería hace más cosas, no solo restregarme como un adolescente, Scotty. —Se queja sin fuerza Stiles, pero con la voz medio dormida por lo cansado que está tras su liberación.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo, zorrito. —Dice Scott acariciando aún la cola esponjosa mientras Stiles se duerme sobre su pecho.


End file.
